scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Heroes s Life
Cast * Flik - Ansi Molina To The Wayne * Princess Atta - Agent Xero Modifyers * Dot - Sophiana Is Here Again * The Queen - Ms. Keane Powerpuff Girls * Alphie - Bernie and Sharko * Dot 's Boyfriends - Mac Foster 's Home For Imaginary Friends and Sherman Peabody and Sherman * Mr. Soil - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Dr. Flora - Marie Celeste Express * Thorny - Mad Jack The Pirate * Cornelius - Dracula Transylvania * Ant who scream I'm Lost - Sean vs. The Forces of Evil * Ant that gets tired - Buck Tuddrussel * Hopper - Black Hat Villainous * Molt - Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be * Thumper - Skur and Monster * Axel and Loco - Mad Hammer Brothers Life as a Teenage Robot * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Dan The Man Wacky World of Tex Avery * 2 Grasshopper that Dot overhearts - Mojo Jojo and Him Powerpuff Girls * Blueberry Troop Kids - Herby, Kirbie and Bert Amigonauts, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride Loud House, Chowder and Cutie Mark Crusaders Little Pony Friendship is Magic * P.T. Flea - Grunkle Stan Falls * Francis - Mr. Woop Man's * Slim - Alastor Hotel * Heimlich - Jeff the Spider Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Dim - Sharko and Sharko * Gypsy - Pearl Universe * Manny - Rapido Ratz * Rosie - Frankie Foster Home for Imaginary Friends * Tuck and Roll - Dopey and Sneezy 7D * Files at the Circus - The Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gang Powerpuff Girls * Fly Brothers - SwaySway and Buhdeuce Breadwinners * Baby Maggots - Leif and Lexx Loud Loud House * Harry and Bug Friend - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy Two-Shoes * Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign - Meddlen Meaodws * Mime Bug - Sy Lantz Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Crockroch Waitress - Uncle Grandpa * Thud The Big Fly - Lord Hater Over Yonder * Bird - Carnotaurus Dinosaurs * Baby Birds - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike Land Before Time * Grasshoppers - Zombies Eldwin Blair Wall Mr. Master Axel and Rod Skidmark Metal Breath Burlap Boys Hi Puffy AmiYumi Mandrake Over Yonder Goofball John Mcgee and Bendy Home For Imaginary Friends Aku Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot and Scientists Jack Nergal Boogey Man and Jack O'Lantern Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Spy From Apartment 8I Masterson Floweshirt and The Vampires to The Wayne Smytus Life as a Teenage Robot Deadly Six The Hedgehog Colonel and His Henchmens Boys Dr. Caligosto Loboto Psychonauts Mr. Rosby and Count Venamus and Mr. Rosby Supernoobs Oppressor Plutonium Powerpuff Girls Ryder Over Yonder and Professor Tite-Gripp and Inkwood Puppet * Woody in Ottakes - Zig and Sharko Scenes * A Heroes' Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time * A Heroes' Life Part 2 - Princess Agent Xero Gets Stressed Out * A Heroes' Life Part 3 - Ansi's Invention * A Heroes' Life Part 4 - Sophiana Meets Ansi * A Heroes' Life Part 5 - Ansi Looses the Food * A Heroes' Life Part 6 - The Villains * A Heroes' Life Part 7 - Ansi's Trail * A Heroes' Life Part 8 - Ansi Goes For Help * A Heroes' Life Part 9 - Grunkle Stan's Circus * A Heroes' Life Part 10 - Grunkle Stan Gets Burnt * A Heroes' Life Part 11 - City Lights * A Heroes' Life Part 12 - Ansi Tries to Find Warriors * A Heroes' Life Part 13 - The Robin Hood Act * A Heroes' Life Part 14 - Ansi's Flight Home * A Heroes' Life Part 15 - Ansi is Back * A Heroes' Life Part 16 - Celebration * A Heroes' Life Part 17 - Circus Heroes * A Heroes' Life Part 18 - A Carnotaurus * A Heroes' Life Part 19 - Agent Xero Apologizes to Ansi * A Heroes' Life Part 20 - Ansi Has A Plan * A Heroes' Life Part 21 - Building The Carnotaurus * A Heroes' Life Part 22 - The Villains' Hideout * A Heroes' Life Part 23 - The Villains' Go Back to the Island * A Heroes' Life Part 24 - The Party * A Heroes' Life Part 25 - Battle Stations * A Heroes' Life Part 26 -The Villains Arrive * A Heroes' Life Part 27 - Sophiana Runs For Her Life * A Heroes' Life Part 28 - Sophiana Begs Ansi to Come Back * A Heroes' Life Part 29 - Show Time 1 * A Heroes' Life Part 30 - Show Time 2 * A Heroes' Life Part 31 - Ansi To The Rescue * A Heroes' Life Part 32 - Grunkle Stan Burns the Carnotaurus * A Heroes' Life Part 33 - The Heroes Band Together * A Heroes' Life Part 34 - The Fight * A Heroes' Life Part 35 - The Chase/Black Hat's Demise * A Heroes' Life Part 36 - Happy Times Again * A Heroes' Life Part 37 - End Credits Movie-used; * A Bug's Life 1998 Clips from Movies, Shows and Video Games; * Wander Over Yonder 2013-2016 * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic 2010 * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 2003-2008 * Star vs. The Forces of Evil 2015 * Gravity Falls 2012-2016 * Lakewood Plaza Turbo 2013 * Time Squad 2001-2003 * Mad Jack The Pirate 1998-1999 * Pirate Express 2014 * The Modifyers 2007 * What a Cartoon 1995-2001 * My Knight and Me 2017 * The Powerpuff Girls 1998-2005 * The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2002 * Zig and Sharko 2010-2016 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2004-2009 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2014 * Christmas is Here Again 2007 * The Powerpuff Girls; Relish Rampage 2002 * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Welcome to the Wayne 2014 * Welcome to the Wayne 2017 * Ratz 2003-2006 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2004-2006 * The Loud House 2016-2017 * My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2013 * Steven Universe 2013 * The Fairly OddParents 2001 * SpongeBob SquarePants 1999 * Sonic Boom 2014 * The Dark Harvest 2016 * The 7D 2014-2016 * Danny Phantom 2004-2009 * Samurai Jack 2001-2017 * Billy and Mandy's Boogey Adventure 2007 * My Life as a Teenage Robot 2003-2009 * Sonic the Lost Words 2013 * Boom Boys 2014 * Psychonauts 2005 * Supernoobs 2015 * The Powerpuff Girls; Action Time 1998-2005 * Atomic Puppet 2016 * Villainous 2017 * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes 2017 * Nerds and Monsters 2014-2016 * Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:A Bug's Life spoof